This application for the Geriatric Medicine academic award for Dr. Gregory Pawlson and the George Washington University School of Medicine and Health Sciences has as its overall goal the development of a comprehensive geriatric medicine program which will be of recognized excellence. The planned educational research efforts are multidisciplinary in nature and are carefully directed at the needs of elderly persons within our society. Prior efforts at George Washington University have resulted in the development of a solid extensive base of geriatric medicine activities. The Medical Center Administration has devoted substantial resources in terms of space, tenure stream faculty appointments and staff to the program. Outside support has been sought and obtained for specific activities both by Dr. Pawlson and others within the center. However, the Geriatric medicine academic award will provide critical support not available elsewhere for the completion and implementation of a well defined, innovative curriculum and for the development of a substantial research effort. Proposed activities include 1) The inclusion of both basic and clinical science material interrequired in elective courses for medical physician assistants and nurse practitioner students, 2) The provision of research electives in geriatrics for students and residents and 3) Development of a broad ranging research program of direct and collaborative projects in basic and clinical sciences both in biomedical and psychosocial areas. A high probability of success of the program is insured by the extensive resources of the George Washington University and Dr. Pawlson's personal qualifications. In addition to the activities of Dr. Pawlson on behalf of the program at George Washington, the proposal outlines a plan of personal development. The objectives of this section are to enhance Dr. Paulson's skill in clinical, educational, and research areas related to Geriatric Medicine. During the clinical activities, which are structured or supervised consultative experiences, an attempt will be made to identify and develop collaborative research projects. In addition to the positive effect on Dr. Pawlson's own expertise, such activities will expand the overall involvement of the Medical Center in aging related research.